Symphony
by Christal Alice
Summary: Telah kudengarkan simfoni, sebelum segala yang kudengar sunyi. [BTS - VKook/TaeKook]. Short Story by Skylar Otsu. Cr Cover: DancingBilly


Hello, i'm **Skylar Otsu**.

I make this short fanfic to thank those of you who have supported **Christal Alice** and me ( **Skylar Otsu** indirectly). Thank you for your kind response to the ' **Save Me** ' fanfic. And this short fanfic **I dedicate to my best friend Christal Alice** , who has dragged me into a ship that has really sunk(iykwim) and has rewritten Save Me so it is more feasible to read. Once again, thank you. And best regards :)

...

* * *

.

 _"Telah kudengarkan simfoni, sebelum segala yang kudengar sunyi."_

 **.**

Tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya datang menonton pertunjukan sirkus aneh yang pamfletnya secara tak sengaja ia temukan saat berkunjung ke perpustakaan kota. Taehyung bingung dengan tujuannya saat ini, tidak ada yang harus dilakukan dan malam ini dia tidak sibuk. Setelah berminggu-minggu disibukkan dengan tugas akhir yang menggila. Sahabat-sahabatnya juga sibuk dengan hidup mereka yang harus terus bergerak maju.

Apa pertunjukan sirkus ini tidak laku sampai di selenggarakan di tempat yang tidak umum? Bahkan Taehyung sedikit kesulitan menemukan tempat ini, setibanya di tempat acara pun dirinya hanya melihat segelintir kursi yang ditata tepat di depan panggung utama yang tidak terlalu besar. Ditutupi sebuah kain berwarna merah gelap, tidak banyak yang datang.

Taehyung memandang sekeliling, melihat jika kursi yang ditata berderet sudah mulai terisi penuh. Hanya sekitar kurang lebih 50 kursi lipat dan dirinya berada di baris paling depan. Sedikit merasa canggung kala menyadari jika penonton yang datang hampir semuanya berpakaian serba hitam, abu gelap dan merah. Hanya dirinya saja yang memakai _sukajan_ * bermotif _phoenix_ dengan aksen emas di bagian belakang dan bunga sakura di bagian depannya, rambut dicat _golden brown_ yang membuatnya paling berwarna dan menarik perhatian.

Seharusnya beberapa menit lagi pertunjukan dimulai. Taehyung melihat jam tangannya, lalu melemparkan tatapannya ke depan. Tepat saat lampu dimatikan dan tirai merah gelap di panggung bergerak ke atas perlahan, membuatnya cukup penasaran dengan apa yang ada dibaliknya.

Perlahan, sampai membuat seorang Kim Taehyung tidak sabar duduk di kursinya. Berkilau. Sesuatu di atas panggung yang bergerak lembut, transparan, dan basah, memantulkan cahaya-cahaya kecil yang berasal dari tepian panggung. Seperti kristal yang beriak tenang, diantara hentakan sebuah sirip berkilau berwarna _blue aqua_ yang bercampur dengan _green tosca_ di bagian ujung siripnya yang melebar.

Akuarium besar nyaris memenuhi seluruh panggung. Makhluk Indah berambut hitam berenang di dalamnya, membelakangi penonton yang terperangah di tempat duduknya. Terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat, hingga tidak dapat mengendalikan ekspresi di wajah masing-masing.

Taehyung pun begitu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna dengan bibir terbuka. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di atas panggung sana, hingga membuatnya tak menyadari jika perlahan berdiri dari duduknya.

Seorang _merman_.

Berenang dengan indah di dalam akuarium.

Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam bergoyang seiring dengan tarian indah yang ditunjukkannya.

 _Ini gila_. Pikir Taehyung.

 _Tapi, apakah dia merman asli?_ kedua alisnya terlihat berkerut samar.

.

 _I've been hearing symphonies_

 _Before all I heard was silence_

 _._

Suara yang lembut, merdu, mengalun di dalam ruangan. Taehyung agaknya terkejut karena suara yang tiba-tiba. Seperti penonton lainnya, ia menatap sekeliling mencari asal muasal atau sekiranya siapa yang bernyanyi.

.

 _A rhapsody for you and me_

 _And every melody is timeless_

 _Life was stringing me along_

 _._

Tidak ada yang bernyanyi. Suara lembut yang Indah itu berasal dari dalam akuarium besar yang berada di atas panggung. Taehyung kembali memutar kepalanya, menjatuhkan tatapannya pada makhluk indah yang tengah berenang. Tubuhnya menari dengan air, dengan melodi indah yang menghanyutkan.

Seperti sihir tatkala sepasang mata _aquamarine_ menatapnya tepat di mata. Bertemu pandang ketika makhluk indah itu berenang membalikkan badannya menghadap penonton.

Taehyung terpaku di tempat.

Kedua matanya tak ingin berkedip. Seperti akal sehatnya perlahan lenyap kala makhluk indah dengan mata jernih dan bibir tipis yang bergerak itu berenang diam di tempat.

.

 _Then you came and you cut me loose_

 _Was solo singing on my own_

 _Now I can't find the key without you_

 _._

Sangat indah. Jernihnya air dan sosoknya yang bersinar seperti mutiara dalam kerang. Tapi ada yang janggal. Taehyung melihatnya, suaranya pun bercerita dalam nyanyian indah. Semua orang boleh terperangah akan keindahannya, tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Mata _aquamarine_ itu bersedih.

.

 _And now your song is on repeat_

 _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_

 _._

Taehyung pikir dirinya akan benar-benar jadi gila jika lagu yang dilantunkan sosok indah itu terjadi pada dirinya. Rasanya menyenangkan, tapi membuatnya merasa bodoh karena debaran aneh di jantungnya. Menggelikan. Sangat.

Berefek hebat pada dirinya. Karena mata _aquamarine_ yang beberapa kali tertuju padanya, seolah bicara.

.

 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_

 _So if you want the truth_

 _._

 **"Kami memberinya nama Jungkook. _Merman_ termuda yang berhasil kami tangkap." ** Suara itu keluar dari speaker yang disebar di beberapa titik di dalam ruangan. Menyadarkan Taehyung dari 'dunia'nya sendiri.

"Apakah dia _merman_ asli?" seseorang yang duduk di samping kanannya bertanya.

 **"Tentu saja. Kami menangkapnya di lautan lepas, sangat jauh dari daratan."**

"Bagaimana kami percaya jika dia _merman_ asli?" seorang pria di belakangnya yang bertanya.

Taehyung membenarkan dalam hati. Siapa yang tahu jika sosok indah di dalam akuarium itu adalah manusia yang memakai kostum?

 **"Kami sudah memikirkan itu. Agar penonton percaya, kami akan menunjuk satu orang beruntung yang bisa mendekat ke akuarium."**

Dan penonton berebut untuk menjadi orang yang terpilih itu. Mereka penasaran dan ingin memastikan sendiri secara dekat. Taehyung juga ingin. Apakah keindahan makhluk di dalam akua akuarium itu nyata? Apa dia benar-benar berenang? Bagaimana napasnya?

Tunggu─

Taehyung baru menyadarinya. Tatapannya turun ke bagian dada putih makhluk itu, tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena jarak yang cukup jauh.

 **"Kau yang berdiri, yang memakai jacket navy. Silahkan maju ke depan untuk memastikan."**

Taehyung mengerjap dua kali, melihat pada penonton lainnya, lalu jari telunjuknya terangkat mengarah pada dadanya sendiri.

"Aku?"

 **"Iya kau. Jika kau tidak mau kami akan menunjuk orang lain."**

Taehyung bergerak gugup dari tempatnya. Jantungnya berdetak keras sekali, meski begitu langkahnya tetap bergerak maju. Tak sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya dari Jungkook─ _merman_ indah di dalam akuarium─yang balas menatapnya.

Wajahnya tampak bersedih.

Membuat dada Taehyung entah kenapa berdenyut nyeri.

.

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony_

 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 _._

Meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di permukaan kaca, Taehyung membawa tubuhnya mendekat nyaris menempel. Tepat di hadapan Jungkook yang memperhatikannya dengan kedua mata _aquamarine_ -nya yang indah.

Jungkook bukan ilusi. Taehyung melihat siripnya yang bergerak lembut, sisik ikan berwarna indah yang menyatu di bagian pinggangnya dan yang terpenting dadanya yang bergerak naik-turun.

Jungkook benar-benar bernapas.

.

 _Symphony_

 _Like a love song on the radio_

 _._

Apakah dirinya sedang bermimpi?

Taehyung ingin menampar pipinya sekarang juga agar ia dapat berpikir jernih. Jungkook terlalu indah berada di dalam akuarium besar ini, dia terlihat sedih.

"Hei…"

Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Mana mungkin Jungkook mendengarnya di dalam sana.

Tapi nyanyian itu terhenti tepat setelah Taehyung menyapa. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, berenang mendekat dan mengamati wajah tampan Taehyung yang nyaris menempel pada kaca akuarium.

Tentu Taehyung terkejut. Apa ini kebetulan?

"Kau... bisa mendengarku?"

Sebuah anggukan samar diterima Taehyung sebagai jawaban.

Ini gila. Atau dirinya memang sudah mulai gila?

"A-aku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung." dan sekarang dia gugup.

 _"Aku Jungkook... "_

Makhluk indah itu membalas salamnya. Suaranya jernih, sungguh. Dan Taehyung percaya jika Jungkook nyata, dia sungguhan, bukan sebuah lelucon yang sengaja diciptakan untuk april mop ataupun guyonan gila lainnya.

Bibir mungil itu kembali terbuka, tapi tidak sampai mengucapkan sesuatu dan kembali menutup. Jungkook berenang menjauh, mengitari akuarium sambil sesekali melirik pada Taehyung yang masih berdiri di dekat kaca akuarium, memperhatikan Jungkook yang meliuk-liuk cantik.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana?" Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

Jungkook terdiam, cukup jauh dari posisi Taehyung. Menoleh menatap pemuda tampan itu dengan mata sedih yang menyesakkan dada.

Taehyung mengerti, karena Jungkook sudah mengatakan jawabannya. Dan hal itu membuat dadanya nyeri.

.

 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 _Symphony_

 _Like a love song on the radio_

 _._

Suara di speaker memintanya untuk kembali duduk, tapi Taehyung telah terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Saat seorang pria menyeretnya paksa untuk kembali ke kursinya, Taehyung tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari sepasang _aquamarine_ yang menatapnya penuh permohonan. Hal yang tidak Taehyung ketahui, apakah dirinya memiliki jawabannya atau tidak.

Jungkook tidak seharusnya berada di dalam akuarium. Di pertontonkan. Jungkook seharusnya tetap hidup dengan keindahannya di laut lepas, bersama makhluk sebangsanya. Jungkook seharusnya hanya bernyanyi indah untuk merayu para manusia berhati hitam untuk di tenggelamkan.

Dan Taehyung ditampar akan sebuah kenyataan yang sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Pertunjukan selesai dan tirai tertutup kembali. Seperti Jungkook adalah mimpi yang tak nyata. Seperti simfoni indah yang kemudian sunyi.

Seperti hatinya yang telah tergenggam kemudian dihancurkan oleh simfoni indah yang menyakitkan hati.

Simfoni yang sunyi.

.

 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 _._

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Noted:  
**

*(Symphony - Clean Bandit ft. Zara Larsson)

*Sukajan: Jaket bomber jepang

Sankyu.


End file.
